


The Forgotten

by mervprocrastinates



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, I wanted to write a coffee shop au, but I broke my heart instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervprocrastinates/pseuds/mervprocrastinates
Summary: Your father would be proud of you."Jyn smiled at that. She couldn't help but wonder if this was really it. If her legacy was to die, but not to be remembered. That her sacrifice was only a small rebel victory.





	

"Your father would be proud of you." 

Jyn smiled at that. She couldn't help but wonder if this was really it. If her legacy was to die, but not to be remembered. That her sacrifice was only a small rebel victory. 

Cassian knew all along that his death would have something to do with the rebellion. Before this, before Jyn, his life was lonely. He never questioned anything, he just blindly followed orders. His only friend for years had been a droid. Cassian never thought that his death would feel unimportant, he always believed he would die content with what he had done. 

For each of them, this ending felt incomplete. Neither said it, but they had wanted to spend more time with their friends, with each other. And god, wasn't it unfair? The Empire and Rebellion had cost them so much, it felt greedy for it to cut their lives short. 

Wordlessly, they wrapped their arms around each other. Jyn had been so angry at both sides for so long, finally she would have peace. Cassian would no longer have to carry out terrible things in the name of a worthy cause. Cassian smiled into Jyn's neck. He would die in the arms of this girl, this wonderful girl who changed everything. 

Right in front of Jyn was the shockwave. She looked at the beautiful, tumultuous wave and remembered Cassian's words. "Welcome home." He had given her that. She never got the chance to say thank you. 

And so there they sat. In the last few moments they clung tighter to one another. Jyn and Cassian thought of what could have been. The possibilities were endless. 

Then in a final breath, they were gone. Destruction came to Scarif, with loaded blasters and nothing to lose. Destruction took Scarif, with no second thoughts. 

The crew of Rogue One was not talked about. They were not hailed as heroes. They were forgotten just as quietly as they came. That perhaps is the greatest injustice of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick. I am going to see the movie for a fourth time. When will I stop? No one knows. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
